Kanker Sore
by nico420
Summary: The Eds are now in high school, and Double D and Marie have a mutually silent connection; but will they ever confront each other head-on? Find out, on the next episode of... Dragon Ball Z!... Wait, wrong show.


I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the following characters.

* * *

Double D quickly exchanged books at his locker, trying not to hold up his friends. He swapped science for math, social for English, grabbed one of his notebooks, and was ready to go. They only had a couple minutes to walk around before the next bell rang.

"This stinks. I don't want to be here," Eddy complained.

"What would you rather be doing?" Double D inquired.

"Sleeping in. Watching tv. Getting my teeth drilled. Pretty much anything."

Double D smirked at his friend.

"I wish I was swimming in jell-o," Ed chimed in.

They turned a corner and down the B wing, otherwise known as the science-and-math wing. Double D turned his head precisely at the right moment to see Marie Kanker already seated in one of the classrooms, waiting for the rest of the students to file in. He was walking slow enough to give her enough time to look up and see him. When she did, her eyes went wide like a deer in headlights, causing Double D's to widen, as well.

It all happened in a blink of an eye; a mere flash of Marie's surprised expression before he was past the classroom and she was out of his view. The image, however, was burned in his mind. Even as it faded away, all he could think of was the color blue.

* * *

When the Eds were in sixth grade, Marie and her sisters, Lee and May, used to torment them all the time with kisses and endless flirting. The boys were scared of them and tried to avoid them at all costs, but the girls wouldn't leave them alone. Not for an entire year.

Eddy absolutely _hated_ the Kanker sisters. He thought they were ugly and gross and dreaded being practically raped by them on a near-daily basis. Ed and Double D were just as afraid of them, but only because they were young and, already uncomfortable around the opposite sex, didn't want scary girls kissing all over them. The Kanker sisters were just too intense.

While Double D was severely afraid of Marie, who had attached herself to him the way May had to Ed, and Lee to Eddy, he wasn't exactly grossed out by her the way his friends were grossed out by their own pursuers. She didn't have that "cootie-effect." Lee and May weren't that attractive (though, looks were something Double D didn't place much value in), and neither of them were very smart, but Marie was actually pretty, and she seemed to have some brains. Even though he hated being kissed and slobbered on (being a germaphobe, and all), another part of him actually liked it, and that made him uncomfortable. While Ed and Eddy were uncomfortable with May and Lee because they didn't like them, Double D was uncomfortable with Marie because he kind of _did,_ though he would never admit it. Not even when Eddy once said, "At least, you got the good-looking one."

When seventh grade came around, the Kanker sisters had stopped paying attention to them. Grade school was their playground, but Jr. High was like a theme park; they had so many boys to choose from, now. Maybe they could find ones who would actually like them back. At least, this was true for May and Lee, who never saw the Eds as more than play-things. Marie had actually liked Double D, though, a lot, and still did. At first, it was just a crush, but then it grew and grew and gew, and now, she didn't know what to call it. _Love?_ Either way, she was infatuated with him. She didn't go out and try to reel in a new boy like her sisters did; she didn't want anyone else.

* * *

Double D, now in tenth grade, couldn't get Marie out of his head, even after all these years. There was just something about her; her attitude, her charisma, her blue hair and freckles. That beautiful smirk that always made him weak in the knees. He didn't know how, but he could see through her rough exterior to the person that was inside; the true Marie. He could see it even though she had never shown it to him.

While May and Lee didn't seem to pay Ed and Eddy anymore attention, that weird, silent connection between Double D and Marie never severed. She didn't look past him in the hall like her sisters did; she always looked him right in the eye. Double D felt like she was looking right through him. He didn't see her chase after guys the way her sisters did, either. Part of him wondered if she liked him, too; if she always had; if they'd had something real all along.

* * *

Marie was still staring out into the hallway, even though Double D had already gone by; she could still see his image in the doorway. Then a student walked in and snapped her out of it.

She sighed, glancing at the clock. _12:35._ Two more hours, and she'd be out of there.

_Shit... I forgot about detention._


End file.
